yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil HERO
| romaji = Ībiru Hīrō | fr_name = Héros du Mal | de_name = Böser Held | it_name = Eroe Malvagio | ko_name = 이블 히어로 | ko_romanized = Ibeul Hieolo | pt_name = Herói Do Mal | es_name = Héroe Malvado | sets = * Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3 * Gladiator's Assault * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) GX }} "Evil HERO" ( Ībiru Hīrō) is an archetype of cards that are part of the "HERO" archetype used by Jaden Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX after he becomes possessed by The Supreme King. They are twisted versions of Jaden's "Elemental HERO" monsters. Most of the "Evil HERO" monsters are Fusion Summoned by fusing existing "Elemental HERO" monsters with "Dark Fusion", instead of the traditional "Polymerization". The "Evil HERO" archetype is the most powerful "HERO" archetype, possessing improved versions of the "Elemental HERO" monsters' effects, or the same effect with an extra effect of their own; plus, the effect of "Dark Fusion" prevents "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters from being targeted by card effects the turn they are Summoned. However, they aren't all powerful as they lack the support of the "Elemental HERO" and "Destiny HERO" archetypes. They were released in Gladiator's Assault, but were mainly featured in Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3. The only "Evil HERO" monsters that do not have a separate counterpart are "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy" and "Evil HERO Infernal Gainer". An "Evil HERO" Deck is a Deck that focuses on combining "Elemental HERO" cards to form powerful "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters. These cards are stronger than regular "Elemental HERO" Fusions, and, although they lack the luxury of choice "Elemental HERO" Fusions possess, the few choices are powerful ones. Playing style A good "Evil HERO" Deck relies on using "Dark Fusion" and then copying the fusions with "Dark Calling". A commonly seen strategy is to use "Dark Fusion" to summon "Evil Hero Malicious Fiend" then equipping "Vicious Claw" onto it to buy time for your other "Evil HERO" monsters. Then if "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" was ever destroyed, Special Summon it with "Dark Calling". While "Evil HERO" Decks cannot draw out fusion cards like "Elemental HERO" Decks can, thanks to the absence of an "Evil HERO" based "Elemental HERO Woodsman", you can use "Gold Sarcophagus" to draw out "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling". Generally, this Deck utilizes an all-out aggressive style. The opponent may counter with various destruction effects and Trap cards, so use cards like "Royal Decree", "Trap Stun", or "My Body as a Shield" to protect your monsters. "Shrink" can help your material monsters to destroy the opponent's key monster if you cannot perform a Fusion Summon yet. Diversity is everything in a Fusion Deck. As such, it's best to include Fusion-substitute monsters. The most recommended cards are any of the Hex-Sealed Fusion cards, because not only are they useful for Fusions, but they are also Rock-type monsters, so you can use "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". Versago the Destroyer is a good fiend type fusion substitute. It's also recommended that you use "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" in an "Evil HERO" Deck as he is a high level Fiend-type monster compatible with "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" and "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend". Its effect is also handy for a Fusion-based Deck as it gives the main deck the added punch it needs to overwhelm "Monarch" Decks and low level Synchro Monsters. Another good Rock-Type monster to add is "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian"-with 1900 ATK and the ability to sacrifice himself in order to negate the effects of cards like "Judgment Dragon" or "Dark Armed Dragon", it can be extremely useful. The "Koa'ki Meiru" cards can actually supplement this Deck with astonishing effectiveness. By using copies of "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian", "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" and "Koa'ki Meiru Wall" you can effectively shut down, at least for a while, your opponent's Spell, Trap and monster effects thus allowing you more time and safety to create your Fusion Monsters. If they do get removed from the field either by use of their effect or by a maintenance failure they can be used from the Graveyard via "Dark Calling" to make "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". Not only that but they each possess 1900 attack points, allowing them to defeat almost any non-Tribute monster. You can also use "Evil HERO Inferno Wing" along with "Ojama Trio". With its effect, your opponent takes the difference of the monster's DEF and the ATK of "Inferno Wing". As "Inferno Wing" has 2100 ATK and the DEF of the tokens is 1000, your opponent takes 1100 from pierce damage and 300 more damage from the token being destroyed, totaling 1400 Life Points lost each time "Inferno Wing" destroys one of the tokens. Besides those, you can use the tokens with "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". When "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" declares an attack, the opponent's Defense Position monsters can be switched into Attack Position. If you Fusion Summon it with cards like "Darkness Neosphere" then you can increase its ATK to over 4000. The Gates of Dark World makes for some draw power and powering monsters like Evil HERO Wild Cyclone. Though a Evil Hero Deck isn't as flexible as an Elemental HERO Deck, you can use Elemental HERO Prisma to give it more speed. Evil HERO Decks Dark Gaia Heroes This deck has numerous Fiend-Type and Rock-Type monsters alongside E-hero cards. Dark Gaia OTK This deck uses two powerful Fiend-Type and Rock-Type monsters to make "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" and then either summon another, boost its ATK, or allow it to attack twice. Use cards like "Trade-In" to draw "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" Evil HERO Fusion Evil HERO Fusion decks focus on Fusion Summoning one of a few "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters. Evil HERO Beatdown Evil HERO Beatdown uses the non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters as well as "Caius the Shadow Monarch" for a strong beatdown strategy. Strengths and weaknesses "Evil HERO" Decks often have the potential to be enormously powerful and, with a little luck, can completely annihilate an opponent before they can even begin to defend themselves. The majority of the "Evil HERO" Fusions are of regular non-Fusion "Elemental HERO" monsters, so any "Elemental HERO" searching option will work just as well in an "Evil HERO" Deck to speed the process of Fusion (Currently, the only searching option for non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters is "Elemental HERO Stratos" and "Elemental HERO Ocean"). There are also a smaller number of Fusion Monsters for the "Evil HERO" archetype compared to their original counterparts, mostly based upon the "core" "Elemental HERO" Fusions. However, the non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters have potent enough effects that they splash well into other Decks besides those dedicated to using "Dark Fusion", as well. Since "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling", unlike "Polymerization", have no way of being quickly added to the Hand or of being quickly recycled from the Graveyard, and although the Material Monsters may be supported by basic "Elemental HERO" support, there is almost none for the "Evil HERO" archetype itself, making these monsters far less flexible than their original counterparts. However, a recent card called "Synchro Fusionist" can help with searching the fusion cards, though including Tuners in this Deck will clutter its strategy. A clever opponent that specializes in using Counter Traps (esp. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell") to make "Dark Fusion" unusable will ruin their strategy and make it difficult to recover. You should definitely side "Counter Counter" and such. Another non-Counter Trap way to render this Deck useless is for your opponent to activate "Non-Fusion Area", which is just as catastrophic to this Deck as their original "Elemental HERO" forms. Trivia * The designs of the "Evil HERO" monsters bear some similarity to various demonic superheroes, villains, and antiheroes, such as The Darkness, Hellboy, and Witchblade.